


Five Things: SenVa Edition

by zeesqueere



Series: Five Things [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesqueere/pseuds/zeesqueere
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr 2019/05/21.Written for @juno60 (@juno-60 on Tumblr) as response to an ask: “is it cheating to say senshil and alva for the 5 headcanons thing". Meme can be accessedhere.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Senshil Virnehn/Alva Vilar
Series: Five Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557085





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juno60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juno60/gifts).



> Alva Vilar belongs to @juno60 (@juno-60 on Tumblr) and Mathias Vilar belongs to @arlessaofamaranthine on Tumblr, I am merely gently borrowing them both here.

Senshil pulls off her hood and shakes the road dust from her cloak as best she can, squaring her shoulders and approaching the gates. A quick flash of a discarded talisman she’d found in the dirt a few miles back—the emblem depicting an eye amid sun-ray flames stabbed through with a blade—and the human guards allow her entry without question. It is the symbol of this organization, she knows; the symbol of the Inquisitor and her forces.

Senshil barely registers her newfound surroundings before someone bounds up to her: an elf like herself, but dressed comfortably in human-style clothing and face bare of an adult’s vallaslin.

“Welcome,” the woman all-but-chirps, rocking back at the last minute to keep from physically knocking into her, “it’s always nice to see a new face.”

Senshil leans back despite herself and takes in the exuberant smile flashed her way, forcing herself not to retreat.

“I’m Alva. My brother and I only arrived last week ourselves.”

“Senshil of Clan Virnehn,” she responds automatically.

If Alva catches her wince immediately after, she is kind enough not to point it out. Instead, she just looks her up and down appreciatively: “Dalish, then? Nice to meet you!”

“Well met.” Despite her road-weariness, Senshil finds herself smiling for the first time in weeks.


	2. Two

“Say something obnoxious in Orlesian,” Alva asks, giggling into her cup.

The Herald’s Rest is quieter than usual, even for a Tuesday afternoon. The only other patrons are mercenaries, Valo-Kas and The Bull’s Chargers alike. Senshil can’t help but feel as though they’re doing something wrong by sitting together and day-drinking when Mathias could walk in any minute. Alva’s brother is the protective sort and she has no desire to earn his ire.

“Well? Nothing? Nada?”

Senshil sighs and signals Cabot to bring water for their next round instead.

“There is a phrase I enjoy,” she begins, “but you’ll have to judge for yourself if it’s ‘obnoxious’ enough or not.”

Alva pauses in anticipation with her cup perched on her bottom lip.

Senshil’s more coherent thoughts scatter. All she can focus on is Alva’s pursed mouth, Alva’s intent gaze, Alva’s flushed cheeks; Alva, not two feet away, paying her attention so intensely that Senshil can practically feel the hum of Alva’s heartbeat against her own ribs.

“…Créateurs aidez-moi,” she breathes instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my terrible half-remembered high school French here lmao


	3. Three

The sparring yard is blissfully free of the former Seeker and her Andrastian utterances. Senshil lets out the breath she had been holding and begins to warm up her joints.

“Thought I’d find you here!” a voice rings out in the stillness of the open space between stone buildings.

“Alva,” Senshil nearly chokes as she pivots on her heels to face her sudden companion.

“Not that I was trying to look for you or anything,” she hurries to say, “but you did agree to let me use your bow sometime, right? And that I am your spotter. You can’t just work out without me!”

“Of course,” she agrees, fighting the urge to smile like a fool (and almost succeeding).

“Mathias never lets me use his bow, you know.”

Senshil quirks an eyebrow at Alva pauses for a beat: “so you’d like to try and handle mine, then?”

They both manage to hold it together for about two seconds before collapsing into hysterics.

“That was terrible,” Alva admonishes once their laughter subsides.


	4. Four

“Have you ever had authentic Dalish fare?” Senshil asks her one day in the midst of an awkward silence.

“I don’t think I’ve ever even had inauthentic Dalish food,” Alva answers warily. “Why, are you offering to—”

“Cook for you? Yes.” She hops to her feet and grabs Alva’s hand, dragging her towards the kitchens before she can splutter out a response.


	5. Five

“Hey,” Alva greets as Senshil shuffles up the ladder with a load of blankets.

“‘Hey’ indeed,” she echoes.

Mathias leans down to pull the blankets from Senshil and begins laying them out around the top of the tower.

Thanking him for the assistance, she climbs the rest of the way up and seats herself on the nearest unclaimed quilt. “Say,” she begins, turning to the siblings, “have you two ever seen a meteor shower before?”

“Have you?” they ask back at the same time.

“I have,” she admits.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Alva says as she reaches out to rest her palm comfortingly atop Senshil’s hand.

“It was a long time ago. My brother once told me that the falling stars were caused by the Dread Wolf shedding his winter coat and discarding secrets he no longer found useful.“

“Were you close?” Mathias asks.

Senshil startles our of her memory and coughs a little: “we were far closer as children. Then he left to join another clan and… I never saw him again.”

Alva squeezes Senshil’s hand in sympathy and suddenly she doesn’t feel quite so alone.


End file.
